


Don't Hurt Me

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira loves Isamu so much. He hopes he doesn't get hurt.





	Don't Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King Golion.
> 
> Author Note: I have only seen a handful of Golion episodes, but I fell in love with the idea of Kurogane Isamu and Kogane Akira being boyfriends with little nicknames for each other.

"Don't Hurt Me"

Akira looked around the mist covered forest. Where was everyone?  He walked along a gravel path that wound through the forest. Where was he? It looked a little familiar, but he couldn't place it. He had a sinking feeling that he wasn't alone, but he couldn't see anyone. He kept walking and could definitely hear someone else walking on the gravel path a few paces behind him. He sped up his steps, and his pursuer did the same. This continued until they were both running. Suddenly, Akira spun around and tackled the person chasing him. He was expecting a Galra soldier or even Sincline himself. He wasn't expecting to look into the blue eyes of Kurogane Isamu. He stood up and extended his hand out for Isamu to grasp. "Isa?"

Isamu grasped his captain's hand and was pulled to his feet before he released Akira's hand. "What was that for, Chief?"

Akira was taken aback. Isamu usually called him 'Aki' when they were alone. He only called him 'Chief' while they were in the lions. "Isa, what's wrong?"

Isamu smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He started approaching Akira. "What do you mean, Chief? Nothing's wrong."

Akira began backing up. Something was definitely off. It didn't even seem like Isamu, even though it looked like him. He had the same beautiful blue eyes and the soft brown hair, even the clothes were the same. What wasn't the same was the dagger in his right hand. "Isa, what-?"

Isamu grinned evilly and ran forward with startling speed. He tackled Akira and drove the dagger home. Akira's breath was knocked out of him by the impact of the ground. The pain caused by the dagger being plunged into his chest was a physical representation of the heart break caused by Isamu being the one to hurt him. Tears gathered in his eyes and dripped down his cheeks. "I-Isa, _why?"_

%%%

Isamu was sitting on one of the couches in the lounge in Castle Gradam. On the next couch was his captain and boyfriend, Akira, asleep. Isamu was half reading, half watching his boyfriend. His attention had been initially attracted when Akira said his name in his sleep. Isamu had grinned. Akira was dreaming about him. However, Isamu couldn't keep his mind on the book he was reading when Akira's breathing quickened. Isamu put his book down and watched his boyfriend. He was concerned when he saw tears falling down Akira's face. He reached out to shake Akira's shoulder when Akira sat bolt upright with a small shout.

"Aki?"

Akira whirled around to look at Isamu and fear flashed in his eyes for a second before what Isamu said sunk in. "I-Isa?"

"It's me, Aki."

Akira relaxed and allowed Isamu to wrap his arms around him and pull him close. Akira snuggled against Isamu's shoulder, trying to get his breathing under control. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. Isamu didn't stab him and break his heart.

Isamu held his boyfriend close. He didn't know what had scared his boyfriend so horribly that he was even afraid of him for a second when he woke up. He carded his fingers through his wild black hair as Akira snuggled against his shoulder. "Shh, Aki. It's okay. I've got you. I'm here." Once Akira got his breathing under control, Isamu asked, "What was your dream about, Aki?"

"Isa, it was horrible. It started out with someone following me, but it turned out to be you." A small smile graced Akira's face before it fell. "You killed me."

Isamu's fingers stilled in their movements at that pronouncement and the flat tone it was said in. It obviously scared Akira something horrible to have the one person you care for hurt you. Akira didn't have anyone besides Isamu. His parents were declared KIA, and he didn't have any other family members. The rest of their team (Seidou, Suzuishi, and the late Shirogane) were friends. Even Princess Fala was considered a little sister by their leader. Isamu had managed to get past all his defenses and posturing to become his boyfriend.

Isamu rearranged the position of his hands and pulled Akira onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Akira and gave him a hug. "I would never do that, Aki. I could never hurt you like that. I love you, Aki."

"Say it again."

Isamu smiled. "I love you."

Akira shook his head. "No. The part where you said my nickname."

Isamu's grin turned sweet. "Aki."

Akira relaxed even further into Isamu's chest with a sigh. The terror from his nightmare was slowly seeping away as he sat protected by Isamu's embrace.

Fin


End file.
